Bloody Waltz
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: [Slash/Yaoi] [Basado en el Capítulo Blood Moon Ball] [Tom x Marco] Casualidad o no, ese humano se había metido muy profundo en su piel. Estaban unidos de manera eterna, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué no lo parecían? Algo debía andar realmente mal...
1. Máscara

N/A: Mente seca en Fanfics de FNAF, así que me voy a escribir el nuevo ship yaoi que miré hace unos días y que me llegó al kokoro, el Tomco. En realidad, ese fue el primer cap de Star vs. Las fuerzas del Mal que vi y fue como: "OMG! Es shippeable" y aquí me ven.

Estoy orgullosa de mí misma, cabe aclarar. Son más de 2,700 palabras por sólo el prólogo. Es uno de los caps más largos que he escrito -suelen ser de 1,600 para abajo- pero bueno, es lindo iniciar en un nuevo fandom. Espero que les guste este fic. Es escrito con cariño y perdonen mis faltas. No llevo mis lentes de contacto puestos.

Sumary: Casualidad o no, ese humano había metido muy profundo en su piel. Estaban unidos de manera etena, ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo parecía entonces? Algo estaba realmente muy mal...

Pairing: [Tom x Marco] [Tom es dominante y Marco el sumiso, por si las dudas] [Algo de Marco x Star y menciones de Tom x Star]

Rated: +T [Por Leguaje menor y posibles escenas medio calenturientas más adelante]

Capítulos: [10/12] [No planeo hacer esto muy largo de capítulos]

Advertencias: Escenas alternativa al Episodio "BloodMoon Ball" [La típica XD], Slash/Yaoi [Hombre x Hombre], Algo de Hetero [Hombre x Mujer], Lenguaje Vulgar, Faltas Ortográficas y Gramáticas, Posible OoC [Out of Character/Fuera de Personaje], Actualizaciones algo lentas [A más tardar 1 Capítulo cada 2 semanas], Escenas calientes más adelante, Romance, Posible violencia, Y Etc.

Disclaimer: Star vs. Las Fuerzas Del Mal no me pertenece desgraciadamente. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo por pura diversión. No gano dinero ni nada con esto. Sólo satisfacción de saber que puedo escribir de una manera más o menos decente.

Notas: Muy bien. Seré precisa. Si vienen a joder con que este Fic no les gusta, ¿por qué coño están aquí? Ya di las advertencias. Maldiciones zukulenthas para los/las haters Cough, cough.

Prólogo: Máscara.

PD: Dedicatoria a los fans de esta ship rara pero linda.

PD 2: Un review es como una galletita. Así que si me dan una, sería muy happy. Además, estudios certificados por la Asociación de Esta es Una Soberana Mentira afirma que el 85% de los autores actualizan más rápido si tienen reviews en sus historias.

Los tres ojos del príncipe demonio y los dos castaños del chico enmascarado entraron en contacto.

Estaba asustado, por supuesto. Por Dios, estaba costándole trabajo no orinarse ese instante en los pantalones. Tanto maldito trabajo le estaba costando. La mirada del príncipe lucía realmente furiosa, aunque, de manera increíble, ésa misma mueca que amenazaba dolor infinito se esfumó de manera casi mágica cuando una especie de luz rojiza rodeó a los dos chicos. Ahí fue que el demonio abrió sus tres ojos como platos, su expresión reflejando sorpresa absoluta. Algo que él no comprendía. Y que la gente comenzara a susurrar cosas que Marco no alcanzaba a entender ayudaba para nada. Observó a su mejor amiga, Star de soslayo, para ver su mirada llena de sorpresa. Ésa mirada que muy en el fondo tenía un destello de pánico.

Star Butterfly nunca mostraba ésa clase de pánico. Nunca. Definitivamente nunca.

Marco no sabía en qué estrellas estaba metiéndose. ¡Rayos! No sabía en qué se había metido desde el inicio de su misión de rescate -Era estúpida, pero hey, estaba tratando de proteger a su mejor amiga-. Sólo sabía que el ex-novio de la princesa de cabellos dorados la había llevado al Baile de la Luna de Sangre -o Luna Sangrante, daba igual- en un intento de unirla a sí mismo permanentemente. No entendía por qué Tom le miraba con sorpresa, o por qué Star lucía a punto de tener un ataque de pánico total.

Tom tosió en volumen bajo, llamando la atención del chico latino que, parecía mirar a todos lados como si buscase a alguien que lo salvara de él.—Tal parece que, uh, vamos a tener que bailar.—Jamás había sonado tan avergonzado en su vida, juraba el demonio mentalmente. Jamás había estado tan avergonzado en su vida. Observaba con ojos entrecerrados la mirada marrón de la máscara con forma de una calavera del Día de Muertos, y, sabía con ver esos orbes que ya había visto a ese chico antes, aunque no lo recordaba. Decidió tener que dejar ese asunto de lado, al menos por el momento.

El humano parpadeó varias veces, antes de ver cómo de manera algo incómoda, el de piel grisácea -juraba que de vez en cuando su piel lucía como si fuera morada o rosada- y traje obviamente costoso extendía su brazo dominante hacia él y llevaba el otro hacia la espalda, en una invitación cortés de bailar. Aunque, algo le decía que si no bailaba terminaría jodido. Y bueno, quería vivir, gracias. Se juró a sí mismo que jamás volvería a salir de su maldita zona de comfort -Aunque, ¿a quién quería engañar? Por proteger a la gente que amaba haría lo que fuera-.

—Eh... supongo que, u-uh, está bien.—Aunque se trabó un poco al pronunciar, Marco había logrado hablar de manera calmada y serena a pesar de estar derrumbándose por dentro. Llevó su mano morena a la palma de la ajena, soltando algo parecido a un grito femenino en voz baja cuando los delgados e irónicamente fríos dedos del demonio -irónicamente por el hecho de que, el demonio soltaba llamabas cuando entraba en estado de ira- se enredaron en la mano de Diaz, sosteniéndola con algo de fuerza bruta. Marco calló toda queja que burbujeaba en su garganta mientras el demonio llevaba su brazo a la mano morena restante del castaño, dirigiéndola cálidamente a su propio hombro y dejarla ahí reposando, antes de llevar la suya propia a la cintura ajena y, como último, dar un firme apretón.—"¿Tengo yo el papel de chica?"—Marco pensó de manera molesta, observando los tres serios ojos del demonio posarse en los dos que él poseía. No sabía por qué, pero, al ver cómo el chico con cuernos soltaba una ligera sonrisa -Apostaría la mesada de toda su vida a que ésa mueca simple era totalmente sincera- la posición que tenía había dejado de interesarle casi de manera inmediata.—"Supongo que no importa"—Se dijo a sí mismo, preparándose mentalmente para lo que seguía.

—¿Listo, niño?

Tras ignorar sus mejillas arder ante la intensa mirada que le mandaba el ser sobrenatural, el humano asintió lentamente, dándo luz verde para lo que siguiera.

Fue entonces que el baile inició.

Paso tras paso, el príncipe demonio tomaba el liderazgo del baile con habilidad inhata, sorprendiendo al chico más bajo, que seguía como podía los rítmicos y acompasados pasos del pelirrojo. Marco sabía bailar bastante bien, ¡lo tenía en su sangre latina! Pero, a pesar de aquel hecho, no restaba que Diaz fuera de vez en cuando dudoso en sus movimientos y que actualmente estuviese totalmente intimidaso ante el baile perfecto de más alto y años -quién sabe cuantos posibles centenares- mayor. Temía pisar los pies del demonio, y que éste entrara en una furia tan intenda que posiblemente dejarlo muerto incluso fuese una bendición. Sólo miraba a Butterfly con súplica y pánico cuando la princesa entraba en su rango de visión y, la chica, estaba en blanco de ideas. Cosa que pasaba muy pocas veces en su vida. Y era comprensible. Star aún estaba aturdida por el hecho de ver a su ex-novio bailar con su mejor amigo. Ambos eran hombres. Uno era un mortal frágil y el otro un demonio y esas cosas que no iban siquiera al caso. Pero de todas las cosas, le parecía totalmente shockeante que Tom había dejado de prestarle atención a ella en cuanto la luz roja iluminó a ambos hombres. ¿Sería por esa cosa de la Unión de Almas Eterna que ella no entendía niún poco? Y si así fuera, meh, eso significaba que ella estaba a salvo de ése loco chico de problemas de manejo de la ira -¡Rayos! La ira de Hulk no era nada comparada con la de Tom-, aunque Diaz fuese la nueva víctima. ¿Estaba mal que Butterfly quisiera ser egoísta? Ahora que lo pensaba, si Marco y su Ex-novio estaban unidos eternamente como pareja, no tenía sentido separarlos. Lo único que ella deseaba en ése instante era una porción de los deliciosos nachos que había en la Tierra. Oh~, su boca babeaba con sólo pensarlo,

—"Supongo que Star no va a ayudarme esta vez"—Pensó el latino de manera agria, al mirar de reojo a la rubia de diadema roja bastante ocupada soñando despierta con nachos. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía aquello? Star era bastante extraña y distraída. Aún era sorpresa que no estuviese ya internada en la escuela para Princesas Caprichosas. Estaba nervioso como nunca. Miraba a todos lados menos al demonio con el que bailaba.—"Por la varita mágica de Star, ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? ¿qué-...?"

Tom sonrió al ver al chico enmascarado soltar un jadeo al ser forzado a dar una vuelta repentina en medio baile, para volver a la posición comprometedora de antes. Había sacado al chico más bajo que él de sus pensamientos, y, le alegraba un poco, porque eso significaba que podría conocerlo un poco más.—Luces bastante aterrado, niño.

'Es porque lo estoy', se vio tentado a responder, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente siguió de manera inconsciente los pasos marcados mientras la música seguía. Bajó la vista, desviando de nuevo la mirada marrón que poseía de los tres ojos del demonio.—Sólo estoy algo nervioso.—Murmuró tan bajo que ningún oído humano podría haberlo escuchado. Pero Tom si lo hizo, causando que el de cuernos suavizase por completo su aún dura mirada. Es decir, aquél niño no era culpable de haber sido elegido junto al demonio por la Luna de Sangre.

—Pues no lo estés.—Dijo el príncipe sin rastro de emoción alguna. Pegó por completo el cuerpo del chico contra el suyo y sonrió con algo parecido a satisfacción sadística al oírlo de repente dar un sollozo de sorpresa. Marco levantó la mirada, sus dos ojos conectándose con los tres del demonio. Sus mejillas morenas ardieron y, supo -para su desagrado-, que se estaba ruborizando.—Sólo respira lentamente y piensa en algo realmente adorable.—Fue lo que dijo el mayor, su consejo tomado muy en cuenta por el castaño quien, obedeció casi sin problema alguno. Tom notó el tenso cuerpo ajeno relajarse por completo y, oyó un pesado suspiro salir de los labios del enmascarado. Era como si hubiese soltado todo una gran peso de encima.

Fue entonces cuando la música acabó, dándole a ver a ambos chicos que el baile había terminado. Si Marco se iba en aquél instante, probablemente jamás tendría que preocuparse por el demonio mientras Star no lo delatase. Pero, por alguna razón, el castaño estaba quieto en su lugar, sin mover ningún músculo.

Tom gruñó entre dientes mientras desviaba su mirada cabreada hacia el DJ, bastante enfadado por aquél hecho mientras Diaz seguía en su lugar, ignorando el rojo langosta de su cara al ver el rostro de Adonis que era el del demonio, rostro tan cerca del suyo. Era una bendición que tuviese un auto control de acero, pensó el castaño mientras mentalmente se daba palmaditas en la espalda, mientras su cuerpo al fin reaccionaba y lentamente se apartaba del más alto, lo que logró que el de tres ojos reaccionara y como el rayo voltease su cara contra la del menor, sus tres ojos demoniacos mirando al humano de manera suplicante.

—Uh, fue un, eh, gran baile, su Alteza pero y-yo tengo que-...—Diaz balbuceó, buscando a Butterfly con la mirada para descubrir muy para su lástima que no estaba presente. ¿A dónde estrellas podía esa princesa de cabello rubio haberse ido? Algún día terminaría con un maldito paro cardiaco. Necesitaba irse de ahí. Rápido. Ya.—Y-Yo ya tengo que irme de aquí, eh. Ya s-sabes...

—¡Espera! No te vayas todavía.—Sostuvo el cuerpo del castaño contra el suyo con su fuerza sobre-humana, deteniendo al chico en pánico. Esto le parecía una versión bizzarra de la Cenicienta, en donde la damisela había sido reemplazada por un lavaplatos enmascarado. Pero eso no estaba actualmente en la mente del demonio. Lo que pensaba era en posibles trucos para mantener a ese chico lo suficiente como para, al menos, saber quién corchos era.—Quédate un rato más, por favor.

Marco trató de liberarse aún con más fuerza. Quería salir de aquél enredo. Él no debía haber estado ahí. Star no debió haber estado en aquél baile. No, el nunca debió colarse en primer lugar.—Ya te dije que tengo que irme de aquí.—Dijo con algo de enfado, molesto con el demonio por estar tan insistente. Tampoco entendía aquél hecho muy bien que digamos.—"¿Qué le pasa a este demonio? Primero va por Star y ahora quiere que yo me quede con él."

Por el otro lado, el pelirrojo estaba por tener un ataque, pero ésta vez no era de furia. No, iba a tener una crisis si no lograba mantener a ése chico a su lado un rato más. Había sido muy poco tiempo para Tom. Quizás para Marco había sido una experiencia divertida -quien en fondo, muy en el fondo había disfrutado aquél baile-, pero para Tom, aquél baile le había dado esperanza nueva. Quería estar con aquél desconocido un poco más. Tenía algo de pánico por el posible hecho de que, al igual que Star, aquél muchachito se convirtiese en un simple pedazo de su pasado.

No. No lo permitiría.

Marco estaba por lograr safarze del agarre -más por el hecho de que el demonio estaba demasiado sumiso en sus pensamientos que por su propia fuerza- cuando sintió sus manos ser apresadas por las del mayor con una fuerza más que dolorosa. Era como si en medio segundo el pelirrojo hubiese soltado la cintura del castaño y se enfocase en sus muñecas. Soltó un siseo de dolor pero, cuando creyó que la sorpresa había pasado, sus orbes se abrieron cual disco cuando Tom se inclinó de manera rápida contra su rostro, estampando de manera salvaje sus labios contra los suyos con una fuerza que, logró un hilo de sangre descender del labio inferior de Marco -producto de un diente canino de Tom golpeándose con la piel sensible de su boca-. Fue básicamente cuando la mente de Marco Diaz quedó completamente inutilizada por primera vez en toda su corta y humana vida.

Su primer beso. Estaba teniendo su primer beso. Con un hombre. Y con un príncipe demonio.

El castaño sintió como si las venas bajo la piel de su mejilla hubiesen explotado y, soltó algo parecido a un quejido al tratar de liberar sus brazos. Pero sin éxito alguno. Odiaba admitir que su fuerza, comparada a la del demonio, era la de un pequeño niño recién nacido. No podía apartarse, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que el demonio hiciese lo que se le diese la regalada gana con él. Si no podía ganar, entonces disfrutaría lo que podía de toda aquella experiencia que era besar a alguien por primera vez.

Cuando sintió las manos de Tom soltarle, Marco llevó sus brazos al cuello del demonio, enredándo sus delgadas extremidades ahí, acercándo al pelirrojo contra sí. El príncipe tenía sus manos en la cabellera del enmascarado, sus delgados dedos acariciando sus hebras marrones como si fuese su amado conejo. Estaba demaciado tranquilo ante aquél suave y dulce beso. Y estaba realmente satisfecho con lo conseguido. No necesitaba nada más de él. Sólo su nombre y tendría el inicio de una nueva relación. Le emocionaba un poco la idea. Tanto que había olvidado a su coach para ayudarle con el manejo de la ira a varios metros, con un conejo adorable entre sus brazos. Tom se sentía completo, así que decidió apartarse del chico, soltando su agarre de la cintura ajena. Sonreía abiertamente, observando al castaño que, le miraba, sin duda, con total desorientación.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Tom se borró cuando el chico rompió su cariñoso abrazo del cuello y a pasos veloces, abandonó la sala, dejando a un demonio en la sala del baile, con el extraño haz de la Luna de Sangre desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

No se había enterado siquiera de su nombre.

Mientras tanto, Marco corría tan rápido como sus piernas tambaleantes podían en busca de Star Butterfly. Su cuerpo gritaba algo parecido a una tregua. Sus sentidos estaban a lo mínimo. No sabía de absolutamente nada. La encontró comiendo del extraño ponche que, sin lugar a dudas, no le daba buena espina beber. La princesa sonrió de manera extraña al verle, casi de manera resignada, pero, al instante su actitud burbujeante borró esa mueca por una verdadera. El "guardián" de la chica de ojos celestes notó aquél cambio, pero lo dejó de lado. Por el momento, no le importaba nada más que largarse de ahí y nunca volver a ver a ése... roba primer besos.—¡Eh, Marco!—Casi gritó la princesa, agitando su varita en el aire al verle frente a ella, respirando agitadamente. Star se preguntaba porque los humanos eran tan frágiles. Diaz sería su humano preferido, sin lugar a dudas. Aunque tal parecía que, no tendría oportunidad alguna de decir aquello en voz alta.—¿Te divertiste, pillín~?—Preguntó divertida, ignorando tanto como podía el hoyo en su pecho. Dolía bastante. Marco le miró con cara de pocos amigos, aunque, en realidad sí que tenía pocos amigos. No era de sorprenderse.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso, Star.—Suplicó casi el chico latino. Cuando revisó su rostro, notó no llevar puesta la máscara. Quizás se le había caído al correr -y así había sido-. Si ya estaba en pánico, ahora moriría de crisis. Debía irse ya. Si Tom llegaba a verlo sin su máscara, entonces sabría quien era. Y no quería aquello. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por libertad. Lo juraba.—Sólo llevame de vuelta a mi casa.

—¡Okie Dokie Lokie~, Marco! ¡A la Tierra se ha dicho!—La chica de orbes celestes asintió casi de inmediato. Y, cuando estaban por largarse por medio del Portal de Las Tijeras, Marco volteó su vista del portal por un momento. Había deseado por última vez observar de lejos al demonio, a sabiendas de posiblemente no volverlo a ver jamás. Y volteo, sólo para ver Tom mirando exactamente en su dirección en ese mismo instante, con la máscara entre sus manos. ¡Bien! ¡Increíble! ¡Genial! Tom lo miró.

Mierda...

Los dos hubiesen estado clavando hoyos uno en el otro por varias horas probablemente, pero la mano de Star jalándolo hacia el portal había sido la salvación del chico de raíz latina. Pero, ahora, sólo tenía un problema. Un gran problema. El problema de los problemas.

No podía ocultarse del demonio ahora que había visto su rostro. Y Star, quien miraba de Marco con algo parecido a la simpatía, lo sabía.

De una manera u otra, estaba jodido.


	2. Two Weeks Later

Respondiendo Reviews:

JC nyan: Aquí está la continuación. Espero que te guste y también verte comentando por aquí pronto -Karoru le da una limonada gratis-.

Amaisupresh: ¿Te gusta como escribo? ¡Oh guau, gracias! Yo soy de tu mismo caso, pero soy al revés. ¡Es happy saber que hay buena gente de mente abierta en Fanfiction! ¿Fallas? Okey, las revisaré. ¡Gracias por decirlo! Escribo en una tablet y, como he perdido mis lentes de contacto olvido y confundo varias letras y ni siquiera me doy cuenta. Gracias por leer y espero comentando por aquí -Le alarga una bebida del gusto y una muñeca de Star-.

ale: ¡Bienvenida al club de las parejas raras! En realidad mucha gente las shippea, pero la mayoría son lectores y dibujantes. Hay varios fics en inglés -que son muy buenos pero no conozco si los demás lectores pueden ser capaces de leerlos- y se me hace tan triste que sólo estén unas pocas historias en español que me uní. ¿Lemon? Voy a pensarlo. No soy de escribir lemon, pero si los demás lectores están de acuerdo lo escribiré. Espero verte comentando por acá -le alarga una limonada-.

MagicAnon: No hay problema, ¡es un placer para mí escribir sobre esos dos! Son un amor. Aquí está la continuación, espero que te gus-... ¿Galletas? ¡Geniaaaaal! -Agarra las galletas y se las come con cara feliz-. Son ricas, ¡Thanks~! Deja y te regreso el favor, ¡Son mis favoritas! -Le alarga unas Galletas Príncipe de marca Marinela y una limonada-.

Alo: No actualizé muy rápido pero espero que el capítulo medio largo lo compense. Espero que te guste -alarga limonada-. Espero verte comentando pronto por aquí.

N/A: Más de 2,800 palabras. ¡Estoy orgullosa de mí misma! Es bastante largo, ¡más largo que el primer capítulo! No tardé demaciado, pero, si lo hice, perdónenme.

Summary: Casualidad o no, ese humano se había metido muy profundo en su piel. Estaban unidos de manera eterna, ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo parecía entonces? Algo estaba realmente muy mal.

Parejas: [Tom x Marco, Según yo creo que han llamado a la pareja "Fire Safety", ¿Estoy mal?] [Una pizca de Marco x Star y menciones de Tom x Star de vez en cuando]

Rated: +T

Advertencias: Semi!AU en consecuencia a una Escena Alternativa del episodio "Blood Moon Ball" [La típica XD], Slash/Yaoi [Hombre x Hombre], Referencias y menciones de Hetero [Hombre x Mujer], Lenguaje Vulgar, Faltas Ortográficas, Posible OoC [Out of Character, Fuera de Personaje], Actualizaciones algo lentas, Escenas calenturientas en capítulos más adelante, Romance, Violencia, Drama, Etc...

Disclaimer: Star vs Las fuerzas del Mal y sus personajes no me pertenecen -Ya quisiera yo que así fuera-. Hago esto sólo con el fin de divertirme. No gano dinero ni nada, sólo placer de saber de lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando de escribir se trata. Ya no pueden demandarme, XD.

Notas: Clásica. Maldiciones Sukulentas a quién se queje por el contenido de la historia, ¡ya advertí! Si eres le has dado oportunidad a ésta ship o si te gusta, espero que lo disfrutes.

Capítulo 1: Two Weeks Later...

PD: Gracias por los Cinco Reviews, Cinco Favoritos y los 6 Followers. Son un amor, jovenes lectores. Thank you so much, I'm very happy about ir. Okey, basta de inglés XD.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x.x.x-x.x-x

—¿Estás bien, Marco?

El castaño asintió, observando casi con pesar su brazo sangrante. Gruñó, obviamente no complacido por ver su sudadera roja manchada en sangre y tierra. A lo lejos, Ludo y su séquito de inútiles monstruos huían velozmente, frustrados al perder -otra vez- contra la princesa y su "guadián".

Había sido un ataque común y corriente de aquellos seres en medio camino a la casa de Diaz, y, aunque Star peleaba bastante bien contra la gran horda de bestias -Mejoraba cada vez más. Sin contar que aquellos montruos eran bastante estúpidos y torpes- el joven humano había tenido varios problemas, distraído como nunca. No era sorpresa, para nada. El chico de sangre latina tenía esa costumbre de quedar distraído, producto de lo ocurrido hacía dos semanas. Desde ése maldito baile de ésa maldita luna. No era la primera vez que salía herido de batallas como la que acababa de tener, pero sí era la primera vez en la que su descuido lo causaba. ¡Era el Chico Seguridad, maldita sea! Se suponía que él era el mejor en cuanto a tener cuidado se trataba. Que un auto lo atropellase, pensó el castaño. Estaba más que molesto. Estaba cabreado.

—Sí, estoy bien.—Fue lo que gruñó, poniéndose de pie de manera débil, teniendo que posar su brazo en el hombro de la princesa en búsqueda de apoyo. Star peleó con toda su fuerza el rubor que se asomaba por sus mejillas, sonriendo de manera débil. Era increíble como Marco podía ser tan fuerte para ser un humano frágil.—Sólo vayamos a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Haré tacos para comer.—La chica de largos cabellos chilló emocionada, antes de abrazar al castaño con una fuerza rompe huesos, bastante complacida por la idea de comida terrícola en su estómago. Diaz soltó un simple quejido débil, sintiendo el aire abandonando sus pulmones a una velocidad increíblemente.—Star... n-no respiro...

La princesa mágica de otra dimensión soltó al humano apenas la frase salió de sus labios, antes de asentir rápidamente y, tomar de la mano morena. Se hechó a correr rápidamente, llevándose a un herido latino tras de ella pidiendo que bajase un poco la velocidad. Era increíble la gran velocidad de la princesa poco ortodoxa, se decía a sí mismo. Parecía igual de veloz que esos autómoviles convertibles que veía de vez en cuando en la televisión.

Lo único que el castaño quería llegando a casa era curar esa maldita herida de su maldito brazo y, después hacer esos deliciosos tacos que le había prometido a su mejor amiga. Esperaba que hubiese los ingredientes suficientes para hacerlos, o si no tanto él como Star se llevarían una gran decepción. O quizás podría ir a la tienda a comprar lo que sea que le faltase. En pocas palabras, sólo esperaba que aquella tarde fuese lo más tranquila y normal posible teniendo a una chica princesa de cabellos dorados con una varita mágica y perritos con visión laser. Eso pedía.

Pero claro, el destino amaba reírse en su maldita cara.

Cuando llegó a su casa, casi le da un paro cardiaco ver una especie de carruaje extraño, un caballo -o al menos su esqueleto- atado a éste, estacionado enfrente de su maldita casa. Estúpido carruaje que conocía muy bien. Maldita sea, ¡ese maldito vehículo llamaba toda la atención! ¿A quién se le había ocurrido ponerlo en semejante lugar? No le tomó tanta importancia, porque ése era el menor de sus problemas.

Star dejó de correr frente a la puerta de su casa, tanto la princesa como su "guardián" sorprendidos al ver al príncipe demonio en la entrada. No lucía formal como antes, si no que estaba vestido de manera simple -en realidad vestía como si fuera un adolescente normal. Adolescente gótico, cable aclarar-. La princesa estaba algo dudosa por la aparición del chico pelirrojo pero, por el momento sólo dejó aquello pasar, dejando su personalidad alegre por el serio, que se mostraba tan pocas veces. Esas pocas veces trataban de Tom. Soltó la mano morena y cálida de Marco, quien simplemente se escudó detrás de la chica, sólo por seguridad. Esta vez no estaba en condiciones de pelear, mucho menos de sobrevivir a un ataque de ira total del chico de tres ojos. Aún si era algo vergonzoso tener que depender de una chica, sabía que era posiblemente la única opción que dejaría su cuerpo intacto.

—¿Tom?

Ante el llamado de Butterfly, el de cuernos tensó los hombros, como si no hubiera esperado aquella voz detrás de él. El pelirrojo tragó saliva algo nervioso, antes de voltear la cara para descubrir a su ex-novia ahí, con posición defensiva. Alcanzó a ver una figura detrás de ella, manos morenas sosteniendo los delgados hombros de la princesa, como si evitase que Star fuese a avalanzarse contra el demonio. Tom pudo ver el cabello castaño peinado de manera rebelde y ojos marrones mirarlo con algo parecido al terror. Y reconocía esa cara. La reconocía bastante bien. Era aquél chico que había sido iluminado por la Luna Sangrante junto a él. No pudo evitar sentir algo parecido a un nudo en el estómago ante aquél hecho.

—¡Hey, Starship!—Fue su frase algo nerviosa, observando fijamente el cómo la muchachita de ojos celestes afilaba de manera tétrica su mirada. Parecía algo furiosa, encabronada, llevándose la madre y lo que seguía al verlo aquí. Sí, suponía bastante bien que la princesa estaba molesta por lo ocurrido en aquél baile. No es como si él estuviese arrepentido. Claro que no. Él posiblemente nunca lo estaría.—No estás molesta por lo ocurrido, ¿o sí?

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.—¿Qué haces aquí, Tom?

—Suponía que ya era obvio.—Fue la evasión del demonio, que ahora miraba casi desinteresado a la chica. Star rodó los ojos, y, para la alegría del pelirrojo, el castaño había salido de su "escondite", antes de ponerse frente a la muchachita. Su mirada era valiente, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba temblando como nunca. Algo que le llamó la atención al demonio fue el hilo de color rojo que descendía por la sudadera del castaño y que resbalaba de sus propios dedos, ¿alguien lo habría herido? No lo sabía, pero quería enterarse de quién se trataba el culpable ya.—¿Qué te pasó en el brazo, niño?

Marco parpadeó varias veces, confuso ante aquella pregunta. Casi como si no creyera que Tom estuviese preocupado por su seguridad. Rayos, apenas y conocía a ése demonio. Sólo sabía que era el ex-novio de Star y que, al parecer, era capaz de matar en un simple tris a quien fuera si lo hacía enojar. Los problemas de ira no eran atractivos y punto.—Yo me... ¿raspé?—Sonó más a pregunta que a propia respuesta, pero no era como si el mayor tuviese que saber sobre la distracción que le llevó a ser herido. Básicamente era su culpa. Y no, no era la de Marco. Chico seguridad no podía estar mal. Punto.—A todo esto, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?—Al igual que Butterfly, Diaz interrogó cortante, sin molestarse en ocultar su desconfianza. Ahí no aplicaba la frase "No eres tú, soy yo". No, era Tom el malo. Él el bueno. Y no confiaba en él. Tan tán. Finito. End.

Rodó los ojos con enfado. ¿Acaso tanto la princesa como el humano enserio no tenían la más mínima idea? Debía estar rodeado de ignorantes entonces. Miró de reojo a su coach Brian -el entrenador estaba dentro del transporte del demonio- que le sonrió y le mostró ambos pulgares en luz verde a lo que fuera que iba a hacer. Algo no le daba buena espina al humano.—Pensé que ya era obvio.—Tom remarcó, llevando ambas manos a su cintura, descanzando sus brazos. Respiró profundamente, tratando de relajar sus alterados nervios.—Vine a hablar contigo, mocoso.

—¿Conmigo? ¿P-Pero por qué...?—Balbuceó Diaz algo confuso. Butterfly simplemente seguía clavando dagas con su mirada celeste llena de inocencia. ¿Por qué quería hablar con él? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, si no venía a por Star significaba que la princesa ya no tendría que preocuparse por su ex. Lo cual suponía Marco que era bueno. Sólo que no le daba bonitos sentimientos al ver a su mejor amiga con esas miradas asesinas- que incluso pocas veces se las daba a Ludo y a las fuerzas del mal que siempre solían encontrarse en sus aventuras- y al ex-novio de ésta simplemente regresarle aquellas miradas, sólo que éste de una manera más desinteresada.

—Necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó en el Baile de la Luna Sangrante en la que te colaste, cuando bailaste conmigo y después te fuiste dejándome como un idiota .—Tom siseó, iniciando a enfadarse. No le gustaba mucho que digamos el recordar aquél momento. Esa había sido la razón por la que habia tardado tanto en ir a la tierra. Había tenido que tranquilizarse lo suficiente para no ir y matar al chico castaño apenas lo viera. Era su "alma gemela", pero aún así se enojaba cuando lo pensaba. Hizo puños sus manos, y cuando iba a empezar a gritar, Brian, el Coach del demonio entró en escena.

—"Muy bien. Esto es raro"—Pensó el latino al ver al entrenador salir del vehículo y a pasos torpes llegar con el chico de cuernos y alargarle un conejo, musitando frases para calmar al ser del infierno. Tom se lo había arrebatado y, con furia, empezó a acariciar fuertemente el conejo, haciéndo que el animalito blanco soltase un extraño sonido, casi como si estuviese exhaltado. Diaz observó al demonio tranquilizarse y, ahora tiernamente pasar sus manos por la criatura.—"Es raro pero algo adorable."—Y tenía razón. Tom luciría bastante angelical si no fuera por los cuernos y el tercer ojo en su frente. Para ser un demonio capaz de destruír lo que fuera, parecía inofensivo al tener un conejo.

—¿Hablar? ¿Sólo eso?—Star entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada. Curioso, porque la chica parecía la mayoría de las veces no saber su significado. Quizás estaba al fin madurando. No, no era eso. Quizás la princesa mágica sabía lo que el demonio era capaz de hacer. Y, sinceramente, Marco no lo quería saber.

—Sólo hablar, Starship.—Declaró Tom.—Aunque, de preferencia preferiría hacerlo después le curen al niño "eso".—Añadió, señalando la herida en el humano que llevaba sangrando quién sabe cuanto tiempo. El castaño simplemente parpadeó unas varias veces, y, después de murmurarle a la princesa el lugar donde estaba el kit de primeros auxilios, la rubia salió disparada hacia la casa.

Ahora, los dos estaban solos. Bueno, casi. Aún estaba el conejo y el Coach, quien se estaba regresando al vehículo después de agarrar al animal de los brazos del demonio. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Marco no sabía si sería capaz de contestar. O si era capaz al menos de producir sonido alguno. Que nervios. Malditos fueran los nervios.

Silencio. Hubo silencio unos pocos segundos. Como si ambos intentaran pensar bien en lo que dirían. Y, aún a pesar de que Diaz tenía bien planteado lo que quería decir, su mente le traicionó. De todas las preguntas calmadas que planeaba hacer, había murmurado la que menos quería saber.

—¿Lo de nuestras almas eternamente unidas era una broma?—Bueno, ¡en el fondo era una buena manera de iniciar! Que mejor manera que ir directo al grano, ¿no? Era lo más obvio, por supuesto. No tendría que cambiar de manera estúpida los temas de conversación ni nada por el estilo. Sí, eso. Aunque, debía admitir que no estaba listo para oír la respuesta. Estaba seguro de que tendría un ataque de ansiedad. No estaba del todo contento de la posibilidad de estar unido a ése chico problema de manera eterna.

Tom tragó saliva nervioso, sus mejillas de tonalidad grisáceas ruborizándose. Llevó su mano a la nuca y desvió la mirada, indispuesto a ver a los ojos del humano cuando dijera la respuesta.—Desgraciadamente, la elección de la Luna de Sangre no es broma, niño.—Musitó como respuesta lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por el castaño quien simplemente quedó en shock. Los tres ojos del demonio miraron al fin los marrones de Diaz y, el príncipe consiguió fuerza para seguir hablando.—Las elecciones de la Luna de Sangre son tradición, y cuando la luz ilumina a una pareja significa que son destinados.

—Sí, claro.—Marco escupió sarcasmo puro, soltando un gruñido cuando se tocó el brazo herido. Dolía un poco. Entrecerró los ojos cuando remarcó los planes del chico demonio para la princesa en aquella fecha.—Tú querías arrastrar a Star y unirla a ti eternamente Tom, ¡a mí no me haces tonto! ¿Tradición? ¡Claro! Y yo vuelo con el poder de las mariposas mutantes satánicas sindicalizadas patentadas por la Asociasión de Esto es Una Soberana Mentira. No me hagas reír, Tom.—Estaba enfadado al pensar que Tom estaba queriendo tomarle el pelo. ¿Cómo se atrevía el demonio pensar que podía engañar a Marco de manera tan sencilla? Eso era un grave error,

El pelirrojo, sin embargo, frunció el ceño.—¡Hablo enserio!—Se defendió. Respiró varias veces de manera profunda, indispuesto a enojarse. Supuso que tendría que explicarle al chico lo que trataba la tradición. ¿Por qué la Luna le había dejado a semejante ser humano como su alma gemela?—Es cierto que quería unir a Star conmigo de manera eterna, ¡lo admito! Pero como desgraciadamente no estabamos destinados, la Luna de Sangre hubiera elegido a otra pareja.—Explicó, observando como Marco cambiaba su expresión molesta a una shockeada con cada palabra. Tenía que ser... una maldita broma.—El que hubieses llegado a la fiesta y estuvieras junto a mí le dio a la Luna suficiente razón para dejarnos unidos. ¿Y sabes qué es lo gracioso? ¡Que ni siquiera estabas invitado!

—¡Perdona que estuviese preocupado por mi mejor amiga, vaya!—Diaz frunció el ceño, mirando de manera molesta al chico demonio. No iba a admitir que era en el fondo su culpa al ir a aquel baile que, sin duda, consideraba más que estúpido. Nunca. Jamás. Definitivamente no.—¡No sabía que cosa ibas a hacer con ella! ¿Y sabes qué? Tenía razón. Eres malvado; un peligro.—Declaró como si fuera la verdad del siglo y, Tom, observó fijamente cómo por unos segundos el castaño le miraba con odio total. Ignoró su corazón demoniaco encogerse como si doliera. Haría recapacitar al humano de aquellas locas ideas. Definitivamente.—¡Y haré lo posible porque-...!

Calló cuando Tom lo empujó suavemente hacia la fría pared de su casa. Soltó un quejido de dolor y fue entonces, cuando miró la mueca que estaba enseñandole el de piel grisácea. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando su cuerpo fue atrapado entre los brazos del ex-novio de Butterfly y el frío concreto. Eso estaba mal. Muy, muy mal. Su corazón estaba latiendo de una manera tan veloz que parecía que iba a parar si seguía esforzándose de más. ¿Qué ocurría con aquél chico? ¿Acaso no recordaba el hecho de que Star podía volver en cualquier instante?

—Seré un peligro, mocoso. Admito que lo soy.—Marco ahogó toda gana de estremecerse al sentir una de las manos del demonio irse a su espalda y, con picardía meterse debajo de su sudadera roja y la camisa que llevaba abajo de ella. Lo que si no pudo evitar fue el rojo langosta en su cara. ¿Cuándo se le dio permiso al pelirrojo de portarse así de sucio con él? ¿Y por qué rayos Marco no estaba apartándolo? ¿Estaría en un trance? No lo sabía.—Pero definitivamente no soy malvado. Puedo asegurártelo.

Ignoró como pudo la sonrisa de Tom que nada bueno podía pronosticar. Ese maldito bastardo... ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar de esa manera con él? ¿En serio pensaba que podía hacerle creer que no era malvado? ¡Eso era un completo truco! Por supuesto que aquello sólo podía significar un truco. Pero si era así, ¿por qué le molestaba bastante?

—¿Asegurármelo cómo?—Fue su respuesta que, extrañamente era también una interrogativa. El chico de tres ojos frunció las cejas, demostrando el desconcierto que sentía al ver al menor dudar de aquella manera. No le sorprendía, pero si le enfadaba un poco.—Eres un demonio. Y creéme que lo que querías traerte con Star no da muy buena impresión tuya.

—No te he matado todavía, y creéme que ganas no me faltan.—Respondió como defensa y, tuvo que morderse la lengua como castigo al ver los ojos del chico latino abrirse cual platos. Lo estaba asustando, maldita sea. Necesitaba que aquél mocoso no le temiera. Se suponía que estaban unidos. ¡Se suponía que debían comprenderse!—A-A lo que me refiero es que uh, t-tú...—Diaz observó casi incrédulo al ver al demonio ruborizarse algo avergonzado, tragando saliva nervioso y tartamudeando al grado de no comprender palabra alguna. Era extraño. Extraño pero algo adorable.—... Me abandonaste sin siquiera decirme quién rayos eras. ¡Estamos unidos de manera permanente, mocoso! Y yo-...

Y fue cuando Butterfly decidió hacer aparición, con el pequeño kit en una de sus manos mientras la otra sostenía su varita. Observó con ambos ojos abiertos como discos la posición comprometedora de ambos chicos y, como cualquier persona -o princesas mágicas de otras dimensiones llamadas Star Butterfly-, su mente la engañó. No era su culpa. La culpa eran de aquellos dos despistados, por supuesto.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos, loquillos~!

—¡S-S-S-Star! ¡E-Esto no es lo que parece!

—El mocoso tiene razón, Starship. Uh... ¿Starship? ¿Por qué nos miras de ese modo...? ¿Star...ship?


End file.
